Double Trouble!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Akashi tidak sengaja meminum sebuah minuman yang tiba-tiba membuat kepribadiannya yang lain keluar dari tubuhnya. / "Jadi, mana dari kalian berdua yang Akashi Seijuuro?" / "Akashicchi ada dua-ssu!" / "Menghilang sana. Kuroko itu milikku." / Run, Kuroko! Run! You're gonna get raped! AkaKuro, slight GoMKuro. Don't Like? Don't read!


**― Double Trouble! ―**

 **Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

 **Pair : AkaKuro (Bokushi x Kuroko x Oreshi), slight GoM x Kuroko**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

1st Act : Meeting, Accident, and―what? There's two Akashi?

* * *

 **[ Sabtu, pukul 12.00. ]**

 **[ Majiba, Tokyo. ]**

Siang itu cuaca sangat panas. Terik matahari seperti dibuat berkali-kali lipat lebih panas dan menyengat daripada biasanya. Aspal jalanan seperti terlihat meleleh dari kejauhan. Gedung-gedung tinggi di Tokyo menyilaukan cahaya matahari tepat pada pengguna jalan. Disiang yang panas itu, duduklah tujuh orang di salah satu meja di Majiba. Rupanya, hari ini para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ plus Kuroko dan Momoi sedang mengadakan reuni setelah _Winter Cup_ usai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sangat menyenangkan sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu di kafe dengan cuaca yang panas ini―dan bermain _street basketball_ juga bukan pilihan.

"―lalu aku juga ada di majalah ini-ssu!" seru Kise. Daritadi dia sedang mengoceh panjang lebar tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model dan menunjukkan berbagai foto hasil pemotretan.

"Apa aku kelihatan keren, Kurokocchi?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu, akhirnya. Menunjukkan kekerenan diri di depan orang yang kausukai itu hal yang wajar, 'kan? Apalagi, untuk orang yang kau sukai dari dulu.

Terdiam sebentar, Kuroko sebenarnya tidak tahu harus merepon apa, tapi dia menatap Kise dan menjawab menjawab, "Ya, Kise-kun di situ kelihatan keren, tapi menurutku Kise-kun yang biasanya terlihat jauh lebih keren."

Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu betapa besar efeknya kata-kata tadi untuk sang model. Wajah Kise tiba-tiba memerah karena tidak menduga kalau Kuroko akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ah, rasanya Kise ingin langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat. Tetapi, sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa dia lakukan―tidak dengan adanya keberadaan Akashi di samping pemuda berambut biru itu.

Alih-alih memeluknya, pemuda dari tim basket Kaijou itu malah berkata dengan malu-malu, "Ah… te―terimakasih, Kurokocchi."

Kesal dengan tingkah Kise yang berlagak keren dan dipenuhi aura bunga-bunga bersama Kuroko, Aomine dan Murasakibara saling pandang. Mereka mengambil majalah itu, lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah dengan presentase keakuratan 100%.

"Kise-chin, berisik."

"Dasar model norak, mati sana."

"AOMINECCHI, MURASAKIBARACCHI, HIDOI-SSU!"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah meladeni Kise, nanodayo," tukas Midorima. Dia berkata dengan tenang, tapi di dalam hati sebenarnya cemburu karena Kuroko memuji Kise―hanya terpaksa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini lucky item untuk Aquarius hari ini," ucapnya, memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk wortel pada Kuroko. "Bu―bukan berarti aku peduli pada peruntunganmu atau apa, nanodayo. Kebetulan saja aku melihat itu di depan toko!"

"Aku menghargai pemberian darimu, Midorima-kun." Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tersenyum pada si maniak _Osa-Asa_. Teman satu timnya ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih saja _tsundere_.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun, ini _vanilla milkshake_ favoritmu!" ujar Momoi. Dia baru saja memesankan milkshake rasa vanilla kesukaan Kuroko yang langsung ditaruhnya di meja. Melihat minuman kesukaannya, mata biru Kuroko langsung berkilauan karena senang. Baru saja, dia ingin meminumnya, sebuah tangan terjulur untuk menghentikannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Apa boleh aku mencobanya dulu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko heran dengan sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Siapa yang sangka, 'kan kalau Akashi sebenarnya tadi mau modus sama Kuroko?

"Silahkan."

Akashi mengambil gelas minuman itu, lalu dengan perlahan meminumnya lewat sedotan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai rasa vanilla menyebar ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa vanilla tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Karena ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Manis," ujarnya. Entahlah perkataan itu ditujukan untuk vanilla milkshake atau kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Akashi sendiri. Kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu kembali menaruh minuman itu di meja dan tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya―"

BUFF!

Gumpalan asap tiba-tiba muncul dari minuman yang telah dipesan oleh manager Touou tersebut. Uap udara yang banyak itu membuat sosok Akashi menghilang dari pandangan. Gumpalan uap semakin reda dalam hitungan menit. Akhirnya, mereka bisa melihat sosok sang kapten sedang menutup mulutnya untuk meredakan batuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk…"

Kuroko, yang notabenenya sangat khawatir dengan nasib mantan kaptennya itu, bertanya, "Akashi-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko/Tetsuya."

"?"

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain merasa heran dengan jawaban itu. Kok, seperti ada dua orang yang menjawab? Itulah yang dipikir mereka semua. Asap aneh itupun akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya. Kini, berdirilah Akashi yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang masih berdebu dan orang disebelahnya yang juga… Akashi Seijuuro?!

"A―Akashicchi?" Kise mencoba memastikan―takut matanya sedang bermasalah. Tetapi, dilihat bagaimanapun tetap saja pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ya, Kise/Ryota?"

"…"

Hening.

Akashi merasa ada yang tidak beres. Seperti ada orang yang mengikuti perkatannya dari samping. Butuh beberapa saat sampai kedua Akashi itu saling menoleh dan melihat tiruan dirinya yang sangat persis sedang menatapnya.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"HAH?!"

 **…**

Suasana hening yang tidak mengenakkan hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Perihal kesunyian ini mungkin disebabkan oleh kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Melihat ada dua figur sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang menatap tajam dari seberang meja membuat hampir semuanya terlalu bingung―atau takut―untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ehm―" Momoi berdeham. Berusaha membuka suara diantara keheningan yang membuat atmosfer di udara sekitar meja mereka bertujuh semakin berat. "―jadi… mana dari kalian berdua yang Akashi Seijuuro?"

"Aku/Aku."

Jawaban spontan pun terucap dari bibir keduanya. Dua Akashi itu saling menoleh lagi. Mereka terdiam sebentar sambil meneliti masing-masing. Dahi kedua pemuda berambut merah tersebut berkerut tak suka, kemudian mereka membuang muka. Tentu saja para _Generation of Miracles_ yang lain menjadi _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut menjawab?" tanya Akashi, sepasang mata _crimson_ nya berkilat tajam. Jelas kalau inilah sosok Akashi saat pertama kali mereka masuk ke dalam tim basket Teikou, yaitu Oreshi (?)

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Karena aku juga Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi yang memiliki mata _heterochromatic_ itu menjawab ketus.

"Apa kau bilang? Rupanya kau ini gemar membuat pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal."

"Anu…" Momoi berusaha menghentikan perdebatan antara mantan kaptennya itu, tapi mereka tetap saja meributkan perkara 'Siapa yang Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya?' Sayangnya, usahanya gagal karena tidak ada dari satupun Akashi yang mau mengalah.

"Kalian berdua, tolong tenang dulu!" ucap perempuan berambut soft pink itu―agak meninggikan suaranya.

Kedua Akashi langsung berhenti berdebat dan menatap Momoi dengan pandangan tanya. Ugh, bahkan cara kedua Akashi itu memandangnya sangat mirip, pikir Momoi. Yang berbeda hanyalah perihal warna mata.

"Daripada menyuruh Akashi diam, bisa kau jelaskan tentang isi tambahan di dalam milkshake yang tadinya akan kau berikan pada Kuroko, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, dengan tenang mengaduk _latte_ -nya.

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menohok Momoi. Dengan tawa tidak bersalah, dia berkata, "Ah, ti―tidak ada yang kutambahkan kedalamnya, kok. Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku begitu, Midorin? Ahahaha."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua terjadi karena minuman yang Momo-chin berikan pada Kuro-chin~" sahut Murasakibara. _Center_ Yosen itu masih asik dengan snack di tangannya. Mulutnya pun masih mengunyah makanan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Murasakibaracchi!"

"Mengaku saja, Satsuki. Apa yang sudah kau masukkan ke dalam minumannya Tetsu?"

Kali ini, Momoi malah tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Manajer Touou itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bagaimanapun juga, semua yang terjadi ini adalah kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa lari begitu saja. Apalagi kalau mengingat ancaman yang akan dia dapat dari Akashi.

"Se―sebenarnya, itu… anu―" Momoi melirikkan matanya sedikit ke arah Kuroko, dan melanjutkan perkatannya, "aku menaruh Lo―Love Potion yang kubeli di internet pada milkshake itu. Aku tidak tau efeknya akan jadi seperti ini…"

"!"

Semua yang ada di meja itu sukses shock dibuatnya oleh pernyataan Momoi yang sangat, err… berani. Bahkan Murasakibara sampai berhenti mengunyah snacknya saking terkejutnya.

"Ternyata benar, ya." Midorima menatap mantan manajer Teiko itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"O―oi, yang benar, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine.

"Tega sekali kau, Momocchi!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau begitu menginginkan Tetsuya sampai mencoba hal seperti itu," Akashi versi Bokushi ikut memberikan komentar tajam. Kendatipun tidak menyukai Bokushi, Oreshi ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Wah, Momochin berusaha mencuri start…" Laki-laki berambut ungu itu kembali memakan snacknya, tapi entah kenapa terdengar decakan kesal darinya.

"…" Kuroko tidak berkomentar apa-apa, melainkan hanya menatap Momoi dengan pandangan heran. Seperti sedang bertanya, untuk apa memasukkan ramuan cinta di dalam minumannya?

Momoi yang merasa sangat malu oleh diri sendiri, langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya merah padam. "Maafkan aku, Tetsu-kun, sudah berani mencoba hal seperti itu…" kata selanjutnya tidak terdengar, karena setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan tangis.

PUK!

Sebuah tangan berada dia atas kepalanya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Momoi mencoba menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat kalau Kuroko sedang mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Momoi-san tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, jadi tolong jangan menangis."

DEG!

Wajah Momoi merah padam, begitu juga dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Rupanya bukan hanya Momoi yang terkena _love struck_ akibat senyuman dari Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun memang yang terbaik!" Perempuan berdada besar itu pun tersenyum senang sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat. Lalu, saat Kuroko tidak melihat, dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum meremehkan pada yang lain.

TWITCH!

'Sialan kau, Momoi/Satsuki/Momochin/Momocchi!'

 **…**

"Jadi, setelah penjelasan tadi, apakah menurutmu ada obat penawar untuk ini-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk kedua Akashi yang masih duduk di seberang meja.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghilangkan efeknya," ujar Momoi.

"Tapi, ada satu masalah lagi di sini…" ujar Midorima.

"Hm? Ada apa lagi, Midochin?"

"Akashi yang satu lagi akan tinggal dimana?" katanya. "Maksudku, tidak mungkin 'kan ada dua Akashi dalam 1 rumah yang sama?"

 _As expected_ of Midorima Shintaro. Dia benar-benar memikirkan hal kecil, sampai pada kemungkinan terburuk. Yah, perkataannya ada benarnya juga, sih. Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain terdiam sambil berpikir rumah mana yang cocok akan ditempati oleh Akashi yang satunya lagi, karena jauh di lubuk hati terdalam mereka sebenarnya enggan untuk membiarkan Akashi menginap. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi daging cincang.

"Untuk sementara, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku, Akashi-kun?" tawar Kuroko.

"!"

'EHHHH?!'

Mereka semua terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja membiarkan raja singa untuk menginap di rumahnya? Yang benar saja! Kesucian Kuroko akan lenyap di tangan Akashi! Tidak, pokonya tidakkkkkkkkkk!

"Jangan Kurokocchi! Nanti kau―" sayangnya perkataan Kise telah dipotong oleh gunting yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Saat sang pemilik _perfect copy_ itu melihat Bokushi tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dia langsung memutuskan untuk diam.

"Karena Tetsuya yang menawariku, aku tidak masalah," jawab Akashi.

'TENTU SAJA MASALAH!' batin yang lainnya, tapi terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan pendapat. Takutnya, nanti ada korban yang berjatuhan/?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja yang akan tinggal di rumah Kuroko itu aku, 'kan?" protes Oreshi yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Huh?"

"Kau punya sekolah dan tim basket yang harus kau urus. Tentunya mereka pasti sadar kalau ada yang aneh?"

Bokushi mengerutkan dahinya. Benar juga. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Akashi yang satu ini dia biarkan bebas dan mengatur tim basketnya? Mau dikemanakan posisinya sebagai kapten? Dan lagi, dia jadi bingung kalau Kuroko menyebut mereka berdua 'Akashi-kun'. Dirinya tidak mau disamakan dengan orang aneh itu.

"Tetsuya…"

"?"

"Mulai saat ini, jangan memanggilku Akashi-kun. Aku jadi bingung kau memanggil siapa," ujar Bokushi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi versi Bokushi sebentar, lalu mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, karena kau memanggiku dengan nama depan, aku akan memanggilmu Seijuuro-kun, apa boleh?"

"Tentu."

Seijuuro-kun.

Seijuuro-kun.

Seijuuro-kun.

Suara Kuroko saat memanggil Akashi seperti itu terngiang di kepala mereka. Enaknya dipanggil nama depan oleh Kuroko. Kalau saja mereka dalam posisi Akashi. Sayang sekali, takdir memang kejam.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Kau akan menginap dirumahku, 'kan?" ujar Kuroko. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?"

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku akan bilang pada orangtuaku, kalau temanku akan menginap untuk sementara waktu."

Oke, ini benar-benar membuat mereka semua kesal disana. Mereka bisa membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya kalau bisa tinggal satu atap bersama _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu. Sadar akan kecemburuan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain plus Momoi, Oreshi menatap mereka semua, lalu tersenyum puas.

'SIALANNNNNNNNNN!'

Dan hari baru yang akan Kuroko habiskan bersama Akashi versi Oreshi pun dimulai dengan damai―mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Ossu! /wave/

Fanfic multichip baru dan ceritanya absurb gini/? Jadi, Kuroko manggilnya gini (kalau bingung) :

Oreshi ["Akashi-kun."]

Bokushi ["Seijuuro-kun."]

Buat yang nunggu atau nagih update 'Kuroko Tetsuya is Dating Who?' dalam proses pengerjaan, jadi tolong bersabar XD

See you next chapter-ssu!


End file.
